


Day One: Fever

by SimplyEssa



Series: Voltron Whump Week: 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day One of VLD Whump Week: Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Hey.. Please read the series description first. Thanks.have a nice fuckin day





	Day One: Fever

Keith didn't remember falling asleep.

What he did remember, though, was lying awake, coughing his lungs out with a fucking migraine, while he waited for himself to just.

Die.

Because he was dying.

He kept waiting and waiting and waiting for sleep-

But it never came.

At least, that's what he thought.

So, when Keith woke up from a mostly dreamless sleep, he was very content.

Until he realized that his head was worse than before, he could hardly breathe, his muscles screamed at him every time he tried to move, his stomach was cramped and he was _freezing_.

He knew he shouldn't be cold- The temperature in the Castle was always too warm for his liking, even if he was used to it from the desert.

Groaning, Keith buried his head further into the pillow (that was currently covered in his own fucking sweat), and, once again, came to the conclusion that he was dying.

Maybe... maybe Shiro would let him miss a day... if he just... just... lied... here...

Keith blinked his eyes open groggily, groaning at the harsh lights. 

He wasn't really sure what woke him up, or how he fell asleep, but now that he was awake, he was certain he wouldn't get any more sleep with his stupid...

"Did you fall asleep again?"

Keith opened his eyes, again, to be met with dim lighting (which he was very grateful for), and a comforting growl in the back of his head.

Keith pulled the blanket over his mouth, shivering beneath the thin blue cover, as he closed his eyes. Again.

"Keith, get your ass out of bed-"

"W-wha-?" Keith coughed harshly, grimacing at the way his voice scratched along his throat, hurting it further.

"I've been knocking for, like, twenty minutes! Unlock the fucking door!" Lance called from somewhere outside of his room, clearly agitated.

"Go away," he mumbled, voice still scraping his throat squeezing his eyes shut and panting through his mouth, trying not to cough.

"Keith?"

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep...

The next thing Keith knew, there was a warmth on his forehead, gentle words being whispered to him. Keith leaned into the warmth, unsure of what it was, but not caring. It was warm. He was cold.

The warmth disappeared, prompting an undignified whine from Keith's scratchy throat. He cracked his eyes open, searching for the warmth-

Lance was draping another blanket over him, muttering something about 'freezing skin'. He didn't seem to realize Keith was awake when he went to the bathroom.

"N-" Keith coughed, weakly trying to grab Lance's wrist. "no, st-stay."

Lance seemed utterly shocked, but Keith didn't look for long- he closed his eyes again, hand dropping beside him and onto the cold bed. God, he was freezing. Was it good to be this cold? Probably not.

He curled into a ball beneath the two blankets, hoping Lance would stay...

"...th? Keith, buddy, wake up. You've gotta drink some water."

Keith hummed unhappily, hoping whoever was talking would just get the hint that he wanted to sleep away his pain-

"Kei-"

There was a new warmth on his back, beneath the blankets, hopefully, but it was too much-

Keith started hacking up another lung.

Come on! He didn't have that many lungs!

The thing that was on his back before, he assumed it was a hand, rubbed along his back soothingly as Keith curled into a deeper ball, suppressing his coughs with the hand on his mouth.

Keith frowned when he finished, hardly hearing Lance's soft words, wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying to will the nausea away.

It didn't work.

"Bat-" Keith squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth to force the nausea down. "Bathroom," he gasped, futilely kicking the blankets off of himself before he puked-

Lance pulled the blankets off of him, grabbing him by the waist and arm before he could protest, hoisting him off of the bed and into his side as he lead him to the toilet.

When they got in, Keith pushed himself from Lance, falling to his knees and gripping the edge of the toilet rim as the contents of his stomach poured out of him.

Lance rubbed his back in a soothing motion, holding his hair back and muttering 'it's okay' or 'you're okay' or 'don't hold back' or 'your mullet is really soft', but Keith was sure he hallucinated that part. 

Eventually, Keith's vomit turned into gut squeezing gags, spit and bile (and tears) dripping from his chin and into the toilet, mixing with the disgusting mess of neon green.

Puke... puke wasn't supposed to be neon green.

Pushing the thought aside, Keith lifted his head, a shudder running through him as he coughed wetly. He sagged bonelessly, leaning on someone's chest as they hummed something soothing into his ear and played with his hair. Their free hand moved to the toilet, clicking the flush button. With a weirdly satisfied thought, he watched it swirl down the Altean pipes...

The person behind him- Lance, his mind supplied, said something to him, but he really couldn't figure it out with the pounding of his head and the (still) churning of his stomach...

Keith said something that he hoped was 'I can't hear you,' but it probably came out as a weak ''kay'.

Lance took that as some kind of confirmation, taking his hand out of Keith's hair. He slipped it under his folded knees, the hand wrapped around his waist moved to his shoulders, all while keeping him in place.

The solid reassurance of the floor was removed, the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground were Lance's, surprisingly strong, arms. Keith squirmed lightly, hopefully saying what he thought he said, and grabbed handfuls of Lance's shirt in his fists, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving," Lance said above him. Keith sighed in relief, trying to suppress a cough. He closed his eyes, content that the light was no longer stinging his eyes, one hand wrapping around his stomach.

"Keith, I don't care if you get me sick, cough, sneeze, do whatever you need to, even if I'm holding you," Lance said above him, snapping Keith out of the half asleep, half awake mode he was in. 

"W...wha..." Keith croaked, eyes cracking open. Lance was laying him down on the bed, and- The warmth was gone, leaving Keith in a ball of shivering sadness. He laid on his side, bringing his knees to his chest to get more warmth- 

A blanket was spread out on him, along with a few more. Keith smiled tiredly, humming contently as he nuzzled into the fuzzy blanket. He grabbed the edge of it weakly, pulling it up to his chin as he sneezed.

"Bless you," Lance muttered, somewhere behind him. 

Suddenly, Keith realized he wanted to feel Lance again. He didn't want to be alone- he didn't- he didn't want to be alone again- 

"Hey, hey," The mattress dipped beside him, a new warmth enveloping his back and legs as arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into someone's side. "You're not alone anymore, Keith," he said softly, making Keith realize that he had said all of that out loud-

"Don't cry," Keith opened his eyes to a slit, content at the warmth cupping his cheeks, at the base of his eyes, around his waist- "It's okay. I'm not leaving."

"I'm not leaving, Keith."

Thise are the words that helped him drift to sleep in Lance's lap, tears drying on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i'm late  
> :)  
> sorry, it's kinda... short  
> the next part is more keith whump oops  
> hurt keith is a drug and i'm high on it


End file.
